Timeline
A timeline of events within the shared [[Marvel Universe|'Marvel Universe']]. As the Marvel Universe takes place in a world very similar to our own, any real world events that have occurred throughout history are likewise assumed to have occurred here as well, unless otherwise stated. All dates are given according to the Gregorian calendar. 19th century 1832 * James Howlett is born to John and Elizabeth Howlett, wealthy landowners in Alberta, Canada. Unbeknownst to John, his son was actually conceived by the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, who also had another son from a previous marriage, Victor Creed. 1845 * John Howlett is killed in front of his son, James by his employee and grounds keeper, Thomas Logan. Stricken by intense grief, James’ mutation starts to manifest. In a fit of rage, he impales Thomas with his newly formed bone claws, but not before Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. Victor Creed, Thomas’ son and James’ half-brother, drags James out of the house and into the snow, and the two vow to never look back and run away together. 1859 * November 24: Charles Darwin publishes his book On the Origin of Species, introducing the idea that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. This would profoundly affect the mutant community in the future. 1861 * April 12: The American Civil War begins. ** James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1864 * November 29: Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of Cheyenne in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land. 1865 * May 9: The American Civil War ends. 1866 * Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants. 1869 * Swiss scientist Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells. * September 14: '''Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. 1874 * '''November 30: Winston Churchill is born. 1876 * December 3: Chester Phillips is born. 1878 * December 18: Joseph Stalin is born. 1880s * Many adventurers and criminals were active in America's "Wild West", some of whom used costumed identities, such as the Two-Gun Kid, the original Ghost Rider, Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Apache Kid, and the Red Wolf. Other non-masked gunfighters of the era included the Rawhide Kid, the Gunhawks, and Caleb Hammer. All of these gunslingers, save for the Rawhide Kid, the Red Wolf, and the Gunhawk Reno Jones are known to have been murdered or killed in battle by the century's end. Most of them died in a blaze of glory in 1885, defending the town of Wonderment, Montana from the land-grabbing Nightriders. All of these costumed personalities would inspire Captain America in the 1940s, and the practice of costumed heroes and villains in the 21st century. 1882 * January 30: Franklin Delano Roosevelt is born in Hyde Park, New York. 1889 * April 20: Adolf Hitler is born. 1900 * Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns independently rediscover and verify Mendel's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. * October 7th: Heinrich Himmler is born in Munich, Germany. 20th century 1900s 1904 * October 9: Werner Reinhardt is born in Arnsberg, Germany. 1909 * Wilhelm Johannsen, a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity. 1910s 1911 * January 2: Jacques Dernier, whom would later become the famed Howling Commando, is born in France. 1912 * April 11: Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan is born. 1914 * January 2: Future Howling Commando James Montgomery Falsworth is born in Birmingham, United Kingdom. * July 28: World War I begins. 1915 * The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. 1916 * March 10: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is born in New York state. 1917 * April 6: The US enters WWI on the side of the Allies. ** April 6, 1917 - November 11, 1918: James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the US Army during World War I. * August 15: Howard Stark is born in Richford, New York. 1918 * May 9: Joseph Rogers is killed in a mustard gas attack while serving with the 107th Infantry on the Western Front. * July 4: Steven “Steve” Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York City. * August 14: Howling Commando Gabriel Jones is born in Macon, Georgia. * November 11: World War I ends. 1919 * October 21: James “Jim” Morita is born in Fresno, California, who would later become a member of the Howling Commandos. 1920s 1921 * April 19: Margaret “Peggy” Carter is born to Harrison and Amanda Carter in London, England. 1922 * May 23: Colleen O’Brien is born in New Rochelle, New York. 1925 * Illusionist and stunt performer Harry Houdini performs at the Griffith Hotel. 1927 * The woman later known as “Dottie Underwood” is born in the Soviet Union. * Hermann J. Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. 1928 * June 6: In New York City, a young Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes for the first time, who ends up becoming his best friend. 1930s 1930 * Erik Lehnsherr is born. * January 10: Abraham Erskine, working in a German University, begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum. 1932 * Charles Xavier is born in Westchester, New York. 1933 * Johann Schmidt begins his search for the Tesseract. 1934 * Raven Darkholme is born. * February 2: At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann, head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing. * May 5: In Geneva, Switzerland, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference. * June 30: At the Schutzstaffel's Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt kills Ernst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. Christening it HYDRA, Schmidt founds it on the idea that humanity cannot be trusted with its own freedom, and thus must be control to maintain peace and order. This marks HYDRAs ultimate goal of world domination. * July 1: Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola. 1935 * September 14: Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau concentration camp. * September 15th, 1935: ** Germany: Arnim Zola continues his work on exo-skeleton battle suits and high-tech weaponry. ** Nuremberg, Germany: Adolf Hitler announces the anti-Jewish legislation at the rally in Nuremberg. 1936 * July 17: The Spanish Civil War began with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish generals. 1937 * April 26: HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain. At the time it was believed the Luftwaffe was responsible for the destruction which was actually caused by HYDRA. * December 12 : ** Abraham Erskine's kidnapped wife, daughter, and son die of typhus in the Dachau concentration camp. ** The Training of Black Widows begins. "Dottie Underwood" and other girls are trained in the Red Room program in the Soviet Union to become master assassins. As part of their training the girls watch American movies and fight each other. After fighting a girl she befriended Underwood had to kill her. 1939 * April 1: The Spanish Civil War ends. * September 1: World War II begins. * September 30: Howard Stark launches Stark Industries. 1940s 1940 * February 2: In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in the nation of Wakanda, Africa. After being attacked by HYDRA assassins, Stark joins the Strategic Scientific Reserve, or SSR, the Allies’ premier science and research division dedicated to stopping HYDRA, with Colonel Chester Phillips. * November 11: At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his unfinished Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. * November 13: Two days after administering the Super Soldier Serum to Johann Schmidt, Abraham Erskine is rescued by SSR agent Peggy Carter. She infiltrates the compound disguised as a maid, and takes Erskine to America to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve to produce America's Super Soldier Serum with the aid of Howard Stark. 1941 * The term "genetic engineering" is first used by Danish microbiologist Alfred Jost. * May 25: Steve Rogers attends a baseball game at Ebbets Field in New York City. * June 5: Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis. The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers. * June 7: Sarah Roger’s funeral takes place, and she is buried next to her husband, Joseph. After Sarah's funeral, Steve Rogers heads home and is found by Bucky Barnes, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to get by on his own, and that he will be with him "till the end of the line". * Winter 1941: Charles Xavier’s mutant powers start to manifest. * December 7: ** America enters World War II after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. ** During an art class, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes learn of America joining the war, and over the next two weeks Bucky trains Rogers at Goldie’s Boxing Gym. * December 9: Stark Industries begins producing planes for the war effort following the Attack on Pearl Harbor. * December 11: Howard Stark’s innovations earn him a place on the Manhattan Project, working closely with J. Robert Oppenheimer. * Early Winter 1941: Charles Xavier’s mutant powers start to manifest. * December 24: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes visit the US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City, but Rogers is classified as 4F and rejected from service. He goes on to be rejected a further four times in four different cities. * December 25: The Strategic Scientific Reserve team in New York City finish the construction of the Project Rebirth Chamber. Howard Stark comments that it should be called the Brooklyn Project in response to J. Robert Oppenheimer's work at Los Alamos. * December 26: At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Abraham Erskine rejects all of the candidates selected by Chester Phillips for Project Rebirth. 1942 * January 5: Peggy Carter spends a full week in the sewers of New York City, managing to learn about their layout and operation. * March 3: ** In Tønsberg, Norway, Johann Schmidt discovers and takes the Tesseract, locked within its hidden monastery. He refers to it as "the jewel of Odin's Treasure Room". ** After the discovery of the Tesseract, HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt is sent to search for other mysterious artifacts. Reinhardt's team is able to discover the mummified corpse of a blue-skinned extraterrestrial, later identified as a long dead Kree, in the deserts of North Africa. 1943 * June 14: On Flag Day, at the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York City, Abraham Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office and offers him a chance to join the United States Army through Project Rebirth. * June 15: At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Rogers and several other Project Rebirth candidates begin their training under the supervision of Erskine, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Chester Phillips. Rogers is eventually chosen as Erskine’s man for his admirable and just qualities, much to Phillip’s chagrin. * June 22: The Assassination of Abraham Erskine, and the birth of Captain America: With Erskine's serum and Howard Stark's Vita radiation technology, Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first super soldier. Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger, an operative of HYDRA. The only evidence that Project Rebirth took place is in Rogers' genetic code. Kruger runs away but is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill. * June 23: Unwilling to be kept in a lab for research, Steve Rogers joins the USO and goes on a morale-boosting tour across all of the US, parts of the UK, and troops stationed in Italy. Given the name ‘Captain America’ by the public, he becomes a national celebrity, appearing in films, comic books and card collections and establishing himself as a symbol of America's participation in the war. * October: During the Battle of Azzano, the 107th Infantry Regiment suffers heavy casualties fighting against the Germany Army and HYDRA. HYDRA openly fires at German troops, breaking ties with Nazi Germany and becoming its own organization. Future Howling Commandos Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones were overwhelmed by a battalion of HYDRA soldiers sent by Johann Schmidt, and most members of the 107th Infantry Regiment and other regiments were either killed or captured. ** At the HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps, a group of soldiers meet for the first time. As prisoners they are used to make weapons for HYDRA. They team up, at first, to get revenge on one of their captors after he viciously beats Bucky Barnes. * November 3: Liberation of the HYDRA Weapons Facility: Frustrated by his lack of real action, and learning that Bucky Barnes is trapped behind enemy lines, Steve Rogers attacks a HYDRA facility in Austria and releases Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky, and the rest of the 107th. Johann Schmidt sets the facility to self-destruct and escapes with the Tesseract, after having his first encounter with Captain America and revealing his identity as the Red Skull. During his escape Rogers memorizes a map of HYDRA facility locations and obtained a sample of the power source HYDRA was using. * November 4: Captain Rogers is presumed dead, but soon arrives back at the camp as a hero with most of the soldiers he saved from the HYDRA weapons facility. Rogers brings together some of the men he saved in the HYDRA base and creates a team that will eventually be known as the Howling Commandos. The Commandos consisted of Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky Barnes, and the Captain himself. * November 5: Howard Stark examines a sample of HYDRA's power, which will eventually help his son Tony with the creation of a new element. * December: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in France. 1944 * January 1944 – Belgium: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Belgium. * Oswald Avery, Colin Munro MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells - thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. * Incident at Auschwitz: A young Erik Lehnsherr, along with his parents Edie and Jacob Lehnsherr, is interned in Auschwitz. When Erik was separated from his mother by several guards, he tore an iron gate open with his newly manifested mutant power, stunning everyone in the camp. He is taken to Sebastian Shaw, under the alias of Dr. Klaus Schmidt. Shaw murders Erik's mother in front of him. * In Westchester County, New York, a young Charles Xavier befriends Raven Darkholme/Mystique, who becomes his adopted sister. * February: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Czechoslovakia. * March 29: Captain America tries to get a file from HYDRA agents in London during a bombing, who run away and attempt to hide in an air raid shelter. The Captain encourages the citizens inside the shelter to attack the agents by giving them a speech of heroism and strength in numbers. * April 27: Captain America invades a castle in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits controlled by HYDRA. He fights a Nazi wearing an arc reactor powered battle suit, and an arc powered tank. Johann Schmidt attempts to destroy him by using a Viking Runestone, but the Captain slows the relic from exploding, allowing the Howling Commandos to escape. * May 11: Captain America boards and captures the HYDRA submarine Leviathan. * June 6: James Howlett and Victor Creed participate in the D-Day Invasion in Normandy, France, serving in the U.S. 29th Infantry Division. 1945 * January: The Capture of Arnim Zola: Captain America and the Howling Commandos board a HYDRA train and capture Arnim Zola. In the ensuing battle with HYDRA agents, Bucky Barnes falls from the train and is presumed dead. * Early year: James Howlett transfers from the European theater to the Pacific theater. * February: Werner Reinhardt captures a group of villagers from China who have found the mysterious Obelisk. Based on stories and fables from the villagers, Reinhardt comes to learn of the Kree's visit to Earth millennia ago, but misinterprets their visit as an attempt to conquer the planet. When he shows the Obelisk to Schmidt, he says that the Obelisk may hold the answer to death itself. * February 19: The United States Armed Forces begin the invasion of Iwo Jima. * March 4: Attack on Hydra Headquarters: Captain America attacks HYDRA Headquarters alone on his motorcycle which he uses to blow up the doors to the base. After a quick fight, he is surrounded and captured by HYDRA forces. He is taken before Red Skull but before he is killed the Howling Commandos zip-line through the window and Colonel Chester Phillips and his force attacks the main gate. Red Skull retreats to the hanger and Rogers follows. Battle in the Valkyrie: As the Red Skull escapes in the Valkyrie, Captain America gains access to the plane and their climactic battle ensues. Red Skull handles the Tesseract, which activates and sends him through a portal to oblivion. The Captain crashes the Valkyrie in the Arctic Ocean off the coast of Greenland so its bombs never reach the USA, and is frozen in suspended animation. * March 5: The disappearance of Captain America is publicly revealed. * March 6: In a HYDRA Fortress in Austria, Werner Reinhardt tests the Obelisk's power on several of the Chinese villagers, one of which is a young woman named Jiaying who carries the genetic material of the Inhumans and thus displays an unnatural immunity to its potent effects. Reinhardt learns about Schmidt's demise and the approach of the Allies. He decides to move the Obelisk to a more secure location. * Early to mid year: While fighting in the Pacific Theater, James Howlett is imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki, Japan. * April 12: President Franklin D. Roosevelt dies. Harry S. Truman becomes the next President of the United States. * April 30: In his bunker in Berlin, Adolf Hitler appoints Grand Admiral Karl Doenitz, the Commander-in-Chief of the German Navy, as his successor. Hitler and his wife commit suicide in order to evade capture by the Russian Army after Nazi Germany's defeat. The Nazi propaganda attempts to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism. * May 7: Attack on HYDRA Research Facility Number 4: Werner Reinhardt attempts to evacuate the HYDRA Research Facility in Austria and escape with numerous mysterious artifacts that HYDRA collected over the years. His base is attacked by the SSR troops led by Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita. Reinhardt and his men are arrested and all the artifacts are confiscated by the SSR. * May 8: The Allied nations celebrate the Victory in Europe Day. The Howling Commandos reunite to commemorate the sacrifice of Captain America. Howard Stark discovers the Tesseract at the bottom of the ocean in his search for Steve Rogers, but fails to locate the crashed Valkyrie. Rogers will remain missing for almost 70 years. * May 9: German Field Marshall Wilhelm Keitel signs the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany at Soviet headquarters in Berlin. * May 19: The United States begin Operation Overcast, later renamed Operation Paperclip, which was an effort to recruit former Nazi scientists to work for the United States. * May 21: '''Werner Reinhardt is taken to a secret Strategic Scientific Reserve facility and interrogated by Peggy Carter. He attempts to offer his services to the SSR, even relaying information regarding the Obelisk and the Kree, but is instead sentenced to life imprisonment. * '''May 23: Heinrich Himmler commits suicide in Lüneburg, Germany. * June 25: A young man named Gary Hendricks buys a newly printed comic about the war hero Captain America, avidly reading it and becoming one of his fans. * August 9: The Nagasaki atomic bombing occurs. James Howlett saves the young Japanese officer Ichirō Yashida’s life during the firestorm. * September 2: World War II ends. * December: Howard Stark attempts to impress one of his dates Ida Emke by showing her his self-piloting airplane. He invites her to see other inventions in his mansion. 1946 * January 16: Howard Stark tries to acquire the Roxxon Refinery from Hugh Jones, who refuses to sell it due to Stark's affair with his wife. * May 8: On the first anniversary of V-E Day, Howard Stark is kidnapped by Dottie Underwood and Johann Fennhoff, who take Stark to his own hangar where Fennhoff hypnotizes Stark and orders him to fly a plane armed with Midnight Oil into New York City. Stark's butler Edwin Jarvis pursues Stark by plane while Agent Peggy Carter confronts Underwood and Agents Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson confront Fennhoff. Carter manages to break Stark's hypnosis while Sousa and Thompson arrest Fennhoff, but Underwood escapes from the hangar before Jarvis and Stark return. * May 9: Senator Walt Cooper visits the New York Bell Company Office of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to commend Thompson for stopping the attack on Times Square. Jarvis shows Angie Martinelli and Peggy Carter to a residence which Stark has provided for them, and Jarvis turns over the vial of Captain America's blood to Carter, who later visits the Brooklyn Bridge and empties the blood into the East River. * Sometime after May 9: ** Peggy Carter begins work in a new SSR office under command of Agent John Flynn. ** Tired of being under appreciated by her misogynistic superior John Flynn, who gives her nothing more than paperwork to do because she is a woman, Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve single-handedly retrieves a vial of formula marked with the Zodiac. ** John Flynn reprimands Carter for not going through proper procedures in the Zodiac mission. Howard Stark contacts Flynn, telling him Peggy Carter is going to co-manage the newly created S.H.I.E.L.D. with him. 1947 * The Cold War begins. Post World War II, late 1940s * Some time after the war, Arnim Zola is recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of Operation Paperclip. Some time later, Zola and some former HYDRA agents track down Bucky Barnes and find him alive, missing an arm, where he fell from the train. Zola and the agents take him into their custody. Now a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, Zola begins rebuilding HYDRA from within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Bucky Barnes's memory is wiped and he is given a metal prosthetic arm. He is kept cryogenically frozen and becomes a HYDRA weapon known as the Winter Soldier. 1949 * Erik Lehnsherr visits America for the first time and sees the Statue of Liberty. Sometime between 1949 and 1962, he returns to Europe, disillusioned with America's image as the land of "tolerance and peace". * December 4: Obadiah Stane is born. 1950s 1950 * June 25: Democratic South and Communist North separates Korea into two countries. Korean War begins. 1951 * December 21: Nick Fury is born. 1953 * March: '''James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. * '''March 5: Joseph Stalin dies. * June 21: Peggy Carter is interviewed about her experiences with Captain America during World War II. * July 27: Korean War ends. 1954 * January 1: Stark World Exposition begins in Queens, New York and runs for the rest of the year. 1955 * November 1: The Vietnam War begins in Vietnam. 1959 * William Stryker begins his work on mutants. * Klaus Schmidt, now known as Sebastian Shaw, has established himself as a presence in the up-and-coming Las Vegas, Nevada. He establishes the Hellfire Club of mutants. Emma Frost, Azazel and Riptide all join up with Shaw. * Mutant twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born in Sokovia. Their true father is unknown. 1960s 1961 * January 27: Plans are approved by President John F. Kennedy to build an underground bunker below the White House during its extensive renovation undertaken by his wife Jackie. The bunker, code-named "Cocoon", is designed to help the president's brother, Attorney-General Robert F. Kennedy, hone his mutant abilities. All funding for this project will be attributed to "private living quarters" * March 12: Felix Blake is born. 1962 * A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. * Erik Lehnsherr begins his personal vendetta against Sebastian Shaw and meets Charles Xavier for the first time. * Charles Xavier earns a PhD in Genetics from Oxford University. * Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club coerce Colonel Hendry to put missiles in Turkey. Later on, they coerce the Soviet military to put missiles in Cuba. * The X-Men are formed at the Central Intelligence Agency's Division X facility. * Emma Frost is captured by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr and is turned over to the Central Intelligence Agency. * October 28: ** Sebastian Shaw is murdered by Erik Lehnsherr, who becomes Magneto. ** Magneto founds his first Brotherhood of Mutants. ** Charles Xavier is wounded in the spine and loses the function of his legs. * November 20: ** John F. Kennedy's address regarding the Cuban Missile Crisis is broadcasted on the week of Thanksgiving. ** Charles Xavier plans to establish a school and sanctuary for mutants. ** The Brotherhood of Mutants free Emma Frost, who subsequently joins them. ** Following the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Kennedy administration authorizes the Central Intelligence Agency to establish Project WideAwake, a covert task force to investigate other X-Gene cases and their prevalence across the United States. While its mission strictly revolves around identification and research of mutants, it exercises paramilitary autonomy from the President's mandates. ** Edwin Partridge, a former Major General in the U.S. Army and a far right-wing activist, gains (through his contacts in the military) proof of mutant involvement during the Cuban Missile Crisis, including amateur photos and an 8mm film. 1963 * Sometime during this year, Jason Stryker is born. * January: '''Edwin Partridge, addressing a rally of his supporters, makes allusions to the existence of mutants and their potential threat. * '''February 1963: According to the Warren Commission, Erik Lehnsherr allegedly recruits Lee Harvey Oswald to murder Edwin Partridge around this time * March 13: Anton Vanko defects to the United States to develop Arc Reactor technology with Howard Stark as 'The Unity Project'. Stark had based much of his research on HYDRA Tesseract experiments captured by the SSR during World War II. * April 10: '''An assassin kills Edwin Partridge. Partridge's death incenses his supporters, who become more virulent and active. * '''July: '''Azazel and Angel Salvadore are killed by Project WideAwake operatives. * '''August 9: Robert Kennedy orders a pair of prototype psychic earshields to isolate and control his psionic powers. The order is approved on August 22. * August 19: Roger Browning is born. * October: 'Lee Harvey Oswald becomes employed at the Texas School Book Depository. * '''November 22: 'Assassination of John F. Kennedy takes place in Dallas, Texas: President John F. Kennedy arrives in Dallas, Texas on a fundraising campaign for the upcoming 1964 presidential election. While in Dallas, he plans to make a speech at the Trade Mart addressing the mutant rumors. Prior to his arrival, the radical right-wing group Friends of Humanity distribute pamphlets decrying Kennedy's "crimes", including lacking a hardline policy for dealing with potential mutant threats. ** As his motorcade reaches Dealey Plaza, John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Erik Lehnsherr, using his magnetic powers, makes a failed attempt to save him. Several witnesses, including Marie Ellen Dodge and Gavin Lindhardt, place Lehnsherr on the plaza's Grassy Knoll during the assassination. * '''November 24: Lee Harvey Oswald, who has been accused of killing President John F. Kennedy, is murdered by nightclub owner and gangster Jack Ruby while in the process of being transferred to a more secure location. Ruby is soon arrested. * December 11: ** Warren Commission members Earl Warren and Gerald Ford arrive in Dallas to interview Jack Ruby. Ruby, who claims not to remember much about his whereabouts and actions just before or after killing Oswald, states to both Warren and Ford that he had recently been injected with some sort of unusual vaccine. Ruby's testimony is ultimately omitted from the Commission's final report. ** Following the Kennedy Assassination, members of the Central Intelligence Agency, the Secret Service, and other government officials establish the Federal Council on Mutant Activities (FCMA). 1964 * January 1: Stark World Exposition is held in conjunction with the World's Fair at Flushing Meadows, New York City. * Early January: After initially refusing to cooperate with the Warren Commission, the Central Intelligence Agency finally offers "full cooperation" sometime during the month. This is mainly for identifying Erik Lehnsherr as the person in Marie Ellen Dodge's photograph of the Grassy Knoll. * January 20: Jack Ruby is sentenced to death for the malicious murder of Lee Harvey Oswald. * January 22: ''' ** Jack Ruby becomes violently ill, and is admitted to Parkland Memorial Hospital after prison medical staff state that he is suffering from what appears to be pneumonia. While being operated on, rampant cancer growth is seen on his vital organs. ** Project WideAwake agents are quietly dispatched to locate and apprehend Erik Lehnsherr. * '''January 24: Jack Ruby dies from a pulmonary embolism associated with lung cancer. * February 4: '''Erik Lehnsherr, while in rural New York, turns himself in to police. * '''February 5th: ** The Warren Commission publishes its 688-page report. ** President Lyndon Johnson notes in a closed-door meeting with the Warren Commission that their prime suspect - Erik Lehnsherr - was in custody. * February 11: ** A private trial against Erik Lehnsherr takes place. ** Erik Lehnsherr is found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate John F. Kennedy. He is sentenced to two consecutive life sentences in a federal correctional facility without the possibility of parole. * June 19: '''U.S. Senator Edward M. "Ted" Kennedy was involved in a plane crash in which one of his aides and the pilot were killed. He was pulled from the wreckage by fellow senator Birch E. Bayh II and spent weeks in a hospital recovering from a broken back, a punctured lung, broken ribs, and internal bleeding. * '''July 8: Phil Coulson is born in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. * October 12: Trevor Slattery performs his first role as Boatswain #1 in William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. 1965 * January 24th, 1965 - United Kingdom: Winston Churchill dies. * Mid year: ** Charles Xavier opens the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters at his family's Westchester mansion. ** General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' '''convinces the U.S. Military to create the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, based on Project Rebirth in World War II. ** Physicist Brian David Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. Banner is convinced that the answer to the perfect Super Soldier Serum is in a regenerative healing catalyst stimulated by concentrated gamma rays. He begins experimenting on jellyfish, starfish, lizards, and other animals with regenerative capability. ** David Banner has begun testing his early-phase Bio-Tech Serum on monkeys. ** David Banner goes to General Ross with his teams' results. However, Ross argues that his conclusions are too dangerous and not fit for the project, solidifying his point by telling Banner that there can be no human subjects. Banner is so sure of what he is after that he tests his serum on himself. * '''December 18th:' Robert Bruce Banner is born to David and Edith Banner. David Banner is worried that his son may have inherited some of his bio-genetically modified DNA, and what the possible side effects of those could be. Banner begins work on a cure for the both of them. 1966 * July 1: Elizabeth "Betty" Ross is born to Thaddeus Ross. 1967 * Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries. * Trask Industries revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limbs. (X-Men: Days of Future Past) * Eric Brooks is born as a half human, half vampire hybrid to Vanessa Brooks in Detroit, Michigan. * October 17: Anton Vanko is accused of espionage and deported as a spy. Howard Stark takes all the credit for the Arc Reactor technology and Obadiah Stane convinces him to take Stark Industries back into weapons development. * October 18: '''Anton Vanko returns to the Soviet Union but is sent to exile in Siberia for two decades. 1968 * '''March 18: Robert Kennedy, while campaigning for President, is interviewed by his biographer regarding his mutant abilities. * July 17: Katherine Shane is born. * October 4: James Rupert Rhodes is born. * December: ** While serving in Vietnam, Victor Creed kills a senior officer while attempting to rape a native woman, and James "Logan" Howlett defends him from retaliating soldiers. The two are arrested and are eventually sent to be executed by a firing squad. However, their regenerative healing abilities prevent them from being killed. ** Logan and Victor Creed meet William Stryker and join Team X. 1969 * Pietro and Wanda Maximoff's parents are killed by a Stark Industries missle. They go to live with relatives in the United States. * October 19: Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko, is born. * December: ''' ** David Banner has still found no progress in his quest for a cure of both he and his son's genetically altered condition. While there do not seem to be any serious side effects, Bruce does not behave like a normal child, rarely exhibiting any intense emotion and showing pale green patches of skin when he does. The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project comes under threat of funding cuts by Ross's superiors. ** Incarceration of David Banner: General Ross cuts David Banner from the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project after finding out about his human experimentation on himself. Banner overloads the research facility's nuclear power reactors and then detonates a gamma bomb. Going into a rage over the loss of his work and the hopelessness of Bruce's situation, Banner heads home in order to put his mutated son out of his misery. However, his wife Edith sacrifices herself to save Bruce, David Banner is placed in an asylum indefinitely, and Bruce is sent into foster care and then adopted by the Krenzler family. 1970s 1970 * '''May 29: Anthony "Tony" Stark is born to Howard and Maria Stark on Long Island, New York. 1971 * January 7: Clinton "Clint" Barton is born. * March 1: Emil Blonsky is born in Russia. * Mid year: ** Trask Industries B3-VXC Archival Footage is filmed. ** After breaking out of several prisons during the 1960s, Magneto is finally subdued by a specialized prison developed by Trask Industries. It is located in the Pentagon, 1,320 ft below the Earth's surface, and is composed of industrial-grade polymers and concrete to negate Magneto's powers. ** Tandem Initiative begins. ** The first genetically modified organism is created - a simple bacterium. 1972 * 18 1/2 minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Richard Nixon is erased, causing an investigation. * Arnim Zola dies from a terminal illness. His consciousness survives in an advanced supercomputer, which is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey. * October 11: Marcus Daniels is born. 1973 * January 27 (BTA): ** Mystique assassinates Bolivar Trask in Paris, France. ** Trask Industries unveils the Sentinel Program. ** Sentinel Mark I are created. Between 1973 and 1996, Trask Industries produces 8,732 Mark I Sentinels for the governments of the United States, China, Russia, Israel, Saudi Arabia, France, India, Wakanda and the United Kingdom. * January 27: ** Erik Lehnsherr is freed by the X-Men as well as a young Pietro Maximoff. ** The X-Men prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask in Paris. ** Trask Industries unveils the Sentinels Program. ** Mystique spares Bolivar Trask at the White House. ** The Sentinels Program is cancelled and remaining models are either scrapped, stripped for parts, or lost and sold to the black market. Bolivar Trask is arrested for selling military secrets. * Early year (BTA): ''' Logan quits Team X during a mission in Nigeria. * '''September 15: Howard Stark films the intro for the 1974 Stark World Exposition. He uses the video to tell his son Tony of his love and belief in him, leaving a subtle hint to unlocking the 'new element'. * September 22: Robert Coulson dies. * November 22: '''Erik Lehnsherr is publicly revealed as having participated in the John F. Kennedy assassination 10 years previously. * '''December 8: Jasper Sitwell is born in Norfolk, Virginia. 1974 * January 1: The last Stark World Exposition until 2011. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting Arc Reactor technology in the layout of the Expo for Tony to find when he gets older. * May 18 (BTA): ** United States Congress passes the HCA (Homeland Containment Act), deploying Sentinels to the top 5 most densely populated cities in the U.S. ** Sometime during this year, the Federal Council of Mutant Activities (FCMA) publishes an important report regarding mutants. 1975 * (BTA): Charles Xavier appears in Washington, D.C. in a private closed session to plea for mutant freedoms. * April 30: Vietnam War ends. * May 10: Tony Stark builds his first Circuit Board. 1976 * (BTA): 'Based upon the FCMA's findings from two years ago, the Homeland Mutant Response Division is formed. 1977 * '(BTA): Frederick Sanger, Walter Gilbert and Allan Maxam sequence DNA for the first time. * (BTA): ** Jean Grey befriends Annie Malcolm. ** Pietro Maximoff causes a World Record scandal, leading athletic officials to ban mutants from competing in professional sports. * May 10: Tony Stark builds his first engine. * (BTA): ** Victor Creed hunts down and kills former members of Team X. ** Weapon X and Weapon XI programs begin. ** Wolverine's Weapon X surgeries take place. Adamantium is injected and bonded into Logan's skeletal system. 1978 * March 28 (BTA): Logan loses his memory. * September 23: Sam Wilson is born. * September 24: Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although technologically successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability. 1979 * August 28: Michael Peterson is born. 1980s 1980 * Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and an extraterrestrial father, is born. * Blade meets Abraham Whistler for the first time. 1982 * April 4: Maria Hill is born. 1983 * January 7th, 1983 - United States of America: Grant Ward is born. * Apocalypse resurfaces. * May 13: Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities. * June 14: Akela Amador is born in Africa. 1984 * (BTA): Popular televangelist Minister Bob Bell calls mutants "God's Curse". * November 22: Natasha Romanoff is born. 1985 * Calvin Johnson opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying. * Calvin Johnson marries Jiaying. 1986 * (BTA): Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr visit Jean Grey. * Peter Rasputin, later known as Colossus, is born. * ' April 26:' The Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations. * May 14: S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked the region. * May 16: Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class. * ' August 26:' Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D. 1987 * April 4: In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers. * April 5: In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Henry Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym, himself. Peggy Carter backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals. * April 7: ** Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunk down to about the size of an ant, Pym was able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog found Pym. ** Pym came up with an immediate plan that helped him escape the dog. He soon found a flying ant and rode on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he really finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to findHYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then caused a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also freed the prisoner and defeated all the soldiers in the room. * April 9: Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. * August 19: Leo Fitz is born. * September 11: Jemma Simmons is born. 1988 * (BTA): Mutants protest at the Berlin Wall in West Germany, and East Germany is made a mutant zone. * July 2: Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province. * July 9: ** Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's Father to travel to the planet Earth and bring Peter to him. ** Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers. 1989 * (BTA): Trask Industries and the Federal Bureau of Investigation unveil a way to identify mutants using DNA from crime scenes. Trask Industries, off the record, uses the DNA to build Mutant Registry, with plans to sell the information to wealthy world governments. * After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardtis set free by Alexander Pierce. * Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, come to Calvin Johnson's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Johnson and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then left Daisy among people he trusted, and set off to search for his beloved wife. * Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base HYDRA held the elders of the Chinesevillage in Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier, hostage. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns back his body to how it was in 1945, changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent. * Calvin Johnson travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Johnson refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and using his medical skills, puts her body back together until her Inhuman powers allow her to recover and return to life. * Calvin Johnson concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile. * Calvin Johnson returns to the Chinese village in Hunan Province in search of his daughter, Daisy. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Jiaying has Johnson butcher the entire village. * Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, but each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is quickly hunted down and killed by Johnson. Only Agent Richard Lumley survives, and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye". * In an attempt to find his daughter, Calvin Johnson comes across a gifted individual, Wendell Levi. With Levi, Johnson was able to look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, but could not find Daisy on it. With his attempts failed, Johnson returns to his wife. * Jiaying divorces Calvin Johnson after the loss of their daughter. Johnson later changes his last name to Zabo. * Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D. 1990s 1990 1990 - Bosnia and Herzegovina: '''In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok. 1991 '''1991 - South Africa: South Africa becomes a safe haven for mutants. June 3rd, 1991 - United States of America: Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop. (Iron Man) December 17th, 1991 - Long Island, New York: * Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by HYDRA in Long Island,New York. The assassination is made to look like a car accident. (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) * Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company, as well as a media celebrity. In addition to the company’s military contracts, Stark Industries works in medical technology, combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. (Iron Man) December 25th, 1991 - Earth: Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 September 18th, 1992 - United States of America: Alexander Pierce assisted to a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. September 22nd, 1992 - United States of America: Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies. 1993 May 5th, 1993 - Pakistan: Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan. (Iron Man 2) 1994 1994 - United States of America: * Genetically engineered food products enter the U.S. market. * The Zapatista resistance, aided by mutant freedom fighters, engage the Mexican government in southern Mexico. 1995 1995 - United States of America: Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics. July 24th, 1995 - Russia: Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. She works there for three years, enduring both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Romanoff excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow". (The Avengers) September 19th, 1995 - United States of America: Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 8: The Well) 1996 1996 - United States of America: A 'mutant cure' experiment fails when animal testing goes wrong, causing Mad Cow Disease. (X-Men: Days of Future Past) 1996 - United States of America (Before Time Alteration): Warren Worthington III's mutation begins to manifest. 1998 1998 - Chicago, Illinois: * Blade, a human/vampire hybrid, and by now infamous vampire hunter, saves the life of police forensic detective Dr. Karen Jenson, who was bitten by a vampire. Blade begins his war on the various vampire covens of Chicago, including the great houses. (Blade) * Up and coming vampire leader Deacon Frost wrestles control of a majority of the vampire house of Erebus, and seeks to use Blade's unique hybrid blood to awaken an ancient vampire god, La Magra and conquer the human race, whom he feels are not deserving of being the dominant race on the planet. (Blade) * Blade defeats Deacon Frost at the Temple of Eternal Night. (Blade) January 27th, 1998 - Russia: Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. (The Avengers) January 31st, 1998 - Russia: Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. (The Avengers) 1999 1999 - Wyoming: John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, and seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 21: Ragtag) December 31st, 1999 - Bern, Switzerland: Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Maya. In her hotel room, Maya introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus. (Iron Man 3) 21st Century, Age of Heroes 2000s 2000 2000 - United States of America (Before Time Alteration): * Marie D'Ancanto's mutant powers manifest when she kisses and nearly kills her boyfriend. (X-Men) * Marie runs away from her home in Meridian, Mississippi, fleeing north of the U.S. border. (X-Men) * U.S. Senator Robert Kelly begins his campaign for the Mutant Registration Act. (X-Men) * A summit is planned at Ellis Island, New York, in order for the World's Leaders to discuss the recent mutant sensation. (X-Men) January 1st, 2000 - Bern, Switzerland: New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the roof of a building in Bern,Switzerland, because Stark promised to meet him there. Meanwhile, Stark chose to party and sleep with Maya Hansen. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires Killian to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her. (Iron Man 3) January 3rd, 2000 - United States of America: Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus. (Iron Man 3) July 11th, 2000 - Alberta, Canada (Before Time Alteration): * Marie, now known as Rogue, meets Logan in Alberta, who agrees to let her travel with him. (X-Men) * The X-Men save Logan and Rogue from an attack by Sabertooth. (X-Men) July 12th, 2000 - Westchester, New York (Before Time Alteration): * Logan joins the X-Men. (X-Men) * Marie enrolls in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. (X-Men) July 13th, 2000 - United States of America (Before Time Alteration): * Senator Kelly is kidnapped by Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants. (X-Men) * Magneto uses his machine to give Kelly unstable mutant abilities. Kelly later dies from the unstable reactions of the machine. Magneto unveils his plan to use the mutant Rogue in order to power his machine and turn the World Leaders at the UN Summit into mutants. (X-Men) * Mystique captures Rogue at the X-Mansion, so that she can power the machine. (X-Men) July 14th, 2000 - Liberty Island, New York City (Before Time Alteration): The X-Men's public debut at the Statue of Liberty sparks the so-called "Age of Heroes". They are able to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants and save Rogue and the UN Summit. Xavier tells Logan of clues that may help him discover his past. (X-Men) 2001 2001 - United States of America (Before Time Alteration): Trask Industries announces that Camp X-Ray will be built at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba as a mutant detention camp. September 11th, 2001 - New York City: The 9/11 attacks occur. September 13th, 2001 - United States of America: After the 9/11 attacks, Thaddeus Ross starts up the Nano-Med Project, based on the research he kept after the shut down of the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project in the 1960s and 70s. The project is set up as a private venture, and is headed from several universities including Berkeley. (Incredible Hulk, Hulk) 2002 2002 - Chicago, Illinois: * Blade, having been on the hunt for his mentor, Whistler, for almost four years, eventually finds him having been sustained by a small vampire gang. (Blade II) * A vampire lord named Eli Damaskinos enlists Blade's help in tracking down and destroying a new and rapidly evolving strain of vampirism, the Reaper Virus. (Blade II) * Blade earns the trust of Eli's daughter Nyssa, and uncovers and thwarts a vampire conspiracy that once again sought to undermine and conquer humanity. (Blade II) June 28th, 2002 - Peru: S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Peru. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 2: 0-8-4) June 29th, 2002 - Peru: In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, developing a romantic relationship with her. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 2: 0-8-4) 2003 2003 - United States of America: '''Scientists with the HGP (Human Genome Project) publish the first complete map of the human genome. '''2003 - Alkali Lake, Canada: * As he left the X-Men after to go to Alkali Lake, Logan finds that Sabretooth has been following him. After a brief fight, Logan finds that he has the same dog tags as him. The two go for drinks and start having a conversation. (X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine) * HYDRA agents come in with the orders from Stryker and aim at Sabretooth. The two fight the men with great teamwork not knowing they are brothers still and are brought down. (X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine) * The two wake up in a helicopter and Sabretooth throws Wolverine off sacrificing himself. Stryker finds out that the adamantim bonding did not work with him and are ordered to shoot him with adamantium bullets and is believed to be dead. (X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine) 2003 - Szardos Traveling Circus, Canada: * Kurt Wagner, along with his lover/foster sister, Amanda Sefton, escapes from a performing circus in order to start a life together. However, Kurt is being tricked. His sister is really in love with the circus trapeze artist, Werner. Kurt is being mind controlled into running away via a mind control charm courtesy of Mutant 12, also known as Jason Stryker. (X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler) * Wagner awakens at the Weapon X facility, at Alkali Lake. William Stryker interrogates him, but Kurt refuses to spill anything. He sees the drugged Lady Deathstrike, whom has just recently recieved her Adamantium claws and enhancements. (X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler) * Stryker performs a medical procedure that telepathically mind controls him to assassinate the president. 2003 - Washington, D.C.: Nightcrawler very nearly assassinates the President of the United States, making mutants a threat to society in the eyes of the public once more. Nightcrawler manages to break Stryker's mind control and flees to Germany. Category:Timeline